Dan's Return
by ghostkidc
Summary: Danny is forced to tell his secert after the GIW make a lie dector. He gets captured by them where there he meets the ultimate enemy with raw revenge. Set after season 3 but before PP.
1. beginning

"Hey Danny what's your worst fear?" Tucker asked curiously.

"I don't have a worst fear but I do have fears." Danny replied. _But I can't tell you the worst one. _Danny thought.

"Then which one is the worst?" Tucker asked.

"Can't say." Danny said.

"What about the whole town knowing your secert?" Sam asked.

"That's just a regular fear."

"I hope it is because look." Sam said pointing to a poster on a tree.

The mayor and the people of the town have began to get

curious of the ghost boy, after the goverment got some of

the kid's blood. Inside was human and ghost blood. If the

evidence it true then the child must be half human half ghost.

The govermant decided it would best for the town if they

knew who he really is. So the goverment has made a lie

dector, everybody in the town must take it. If anybody

mysteriously disappears they will be found by the goverment

will find them and they will be sent to the dector. We will

start the program at 4:00 p.m today. Everybody has to come

to the center of the town.

"What time is it?" Danny asked.

"3:45." Tucker answered.

"So what are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"I guess..." Danny started to say but was interrupted.

"Danny we've been looking everywhere for you." Maddie said coming up to him.

"Yeah we're heading to the program." Jack added. "Once we fogure out who the ghost boy is we can hunt him 24/7." Jack said putting Danny in the R.V. and driving off.

"Okay citizens you have nothing to worry about." One of the Guys in Whites said. "The dector is completely harmless unless your the ghost child."

"Yes, I assure you as the greatest mayor this town as ever had. Most of you have nothing to worry about." Vlad declared.

Danny signed. He was dreading his turn. If his parents didn't accept him then what will he do? We'll if the town doesn't get to him first. Vlad started whispering to one of the agents.

"The mayor has declared that we should start with the people who have there first name start with D. Since the ghost boy first name starts with D. First up Danny Fenton." The agent said.


	2. caught

"Figures." Danny muttered to himself. " Vlad is probably the one the one who gave them my human blood. Danny started walking as slowly as he could to the stage. The agents hooked up the lie dector to him.

"Okay kid say it." The agent said.

"I... Danny voice trailed off.

"Come on kid say it, we don't have all day." The agent said again. Vlad smiled seeing Danny have a hard time he was the ghost boy out loud.

"I... I'm the ghost boy." Danny chocked out quietly. The whole town began to laugh, even the agents couldn't help but laugh.

"That's a good one, kid" The agent said. When the lie dector didn't start beeping the town became silent. The Guys in White got out all there weapons aiming at Danny, and three helicopters flew from the sky out of there hiding place.

Danny started to get scared and quickly changed into Danny Phantom. The town was at that point completely shocked by Danny's transformation. Danny started leaving.

"Danny, wait." Maddie shouted, but Danny didn't hear her over all the helicopters.

The three helicopters shot nets at him. Danny managed to dodge all of them. One of the agent fired a blast at him making Danny fall to the ground unconscious. A crowd started forming around him. Maddie tried to reach him but other people started getting in front of her trying to get a better look at Danny.

"Don't stand there looking at me. Get him!" The leader of the agents said. All the agents got on there jet packs and flew after Danny.

Danny woke up panicking. They threw a net over him. Danny tried to get out but kept getting zapped.

"What kind of net is this?" Danny asked.

"When ever the net senses resistence it zaps the person in it." The person holding the net said.

"I'd get comfortable it's a long way to headquarters."

"Danny!" Maddie shouted.

Danny wasn't able to hear her over all the pain through his body.


	3. questions

Danny woke up tired. "Where... Where am I?" Danny asked confused. He was tied up to a chair handcuffed ina small room almost completely dark hooked up to the lie dector.

"Your in what we like to call the questioning room. Where as you probably guessed you'll be questioned." An agent said coming out of the shadows.

"About what?" Danny asked.

"Everything." The agent replied.

"Great." Danny muttered to himself.

"The profile on you only tells us the basic. Your age, name, and etc. What we want to know is how in the world you became half ghost half human?" The agent asked.

"An accident." Danny said not wanting to go any farther on this question.

"What kind of accident?" The agent asked again getting irritated.

"A bad one?" Danny replied.

"I'm not here to play your silly childish games. If you refuse to answer my questions I can always apply force. Once again tell me how you became half ghost half human?" The agent asked.

"I just woke up one day and I had them." Danny lied. The lie dector started beeping wildly, and the chair started zapping Danny badly.

"If you lie dector will zap you depending on how big of a lie you told." The agent explained.

"No kidding." Danny said weakly.

"How did you really become Danny Phantom?" The agent demanded. Danny knew that there was no way out of the question. He had to tell the truth rather he wanted to or not.

"I got caught between the human world and the ghost zone by the ghost portal." Danny said. The machine stayed silent.

"Okay why do you protect this town only. Is it because you live here?" The agent asked.

"I see it as my responsibility to do it, because I'm probably the only one who can do it." Danny answered. The machine stayed silent again.

_It looks like he's finally going to start telling the truth. Good._ The agent thought. "If you try protect the town then why have you robbed the Amity Museum before?" The agent challenged.

"I was being controlled by another evil ghost." Danny answered.

"Why haven't you told anybody you were Danny Phantom?" The agent asked.

"Because, I would have been in here along time ago." Danny said. _Is all they do in here is ask you all sorts of personal questions? _Danny thought.

"One more question." The agent said as if reading Danny's mind. "Did you want to become what you are?"

Danny thought about that question he did like fighting all the ghost and putting them back in the ghost zone, but it did interfere with his human life. He started getting tardies almost everyday, his grades started getting lower and lower, and he was constantly tired of having to lie to his parents over and over again.

"I don't know." Danny said. The dector kept silent. Another agent came in the room.

"Are you done, yet?" The agent asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Come with me, kid." The agent demanded untieing Danny from the chair.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked.

"I guess it doesn't matter if you know or not. We're going to a room to take away your ghost powers." The agent said. 


	4. He's back

"Take away my ghost powers!?" Danny shouted. "But you can't I mean you can't!"

"Well I guess it's to bad we can. On the survey you said you didn't know if you liked your powers or not. How your defending it sounds like you like them. Any way it won't matter if you have them or not in here." The agent said.

Danny kept quiet. They walked a little longer untill the agent stopped next to a big room with about 10 other agents inside. The agent pushed Danny inside since Danny had made no attempt to go in.

"The machine is ready." An agent said.

"Are you sure we don't need any accidents." The agent next to Danny said.

"I'm postive." The agent said. "If your worried about the machine hurting you than don't worry about a thing.

_At least there's some good news. _Danny thought.

"I mean after all the fights you've been in the machine should be half way painless." He added.

_Should have guessed. _Danny thought. "What makes you think that I'm going to go obiedently?" Danny asked.

The agent next to him picked him up off the ground and threw him into the machine. "That." The agent said. All the agents started typing on all there keyboards wildly.

"Ahhhhh." Danny screamed. He felt like all the energy in his body was being sucked up into the machine. After five minutes of pure torture the agents finally turned the machine off. Danny was exhausted he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Get some of the kids dna." one of the agent said. Another agent came and plucked a hair off of Danny's head. He gave it to another agent who started scanning.

"It's a sucess, he's completely human." The agent pronounced happily.

"Good, agent K and J take him to his new room permanently." Two agents came and picked up Danny and dragged him across the hall to a small dungeon-like room. Inside was only a bed.

Agent J got out a small card and put it in a little machine. The bars rose up immediatly. Agent K threw Danny inside.

"That should take care of him." Agent K said leaving with agent J.

Danny woke up tiredly. He looked around to find himself in a dungeon.

"Great I don't see how things could possibly get worse." Danny said.

"What about this." A voice said coming in the room through the ceiling. The figure was wearing black clothes and a hood covering his face.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"You'll figure it out soon. Right now I'm going to tell you something." The figure said.

Danny's face turned serious he had recognized the voice from some where but couldn't figure out where.

"Since the town now finally knows your secert all I have to do is frame you for all sorts of crimes. Once I'm done with that I can finish what I started a long time ago."

"There's only one person I know with all that power and could be that cruel... Dan Phantom?" Danny asked.

The figure came out of the disguise. "Bingo." Dan said. 


	5. family time

"How did you get here?" Danny asked.

"Please it wasn't that hard. All I really had to do was break down the shields and sneak pass a few gaurds." Dan told him.

"There's no way I'm going to let you get to the town. I'm going ghost." Nothing happened. "Going ghost." Nothing happened again. "They really did take my powers away." Danny said.

"Yep." Dan said making another portal into the ghost zone. "Since you don't have your powers this time it should be impossible for you to survive in the ghost zone." Dan threw Danny into the ghost zone.

"Now that I'm finally reed of that annoying self I can finally get to the fun part. Dan said heading to Amity Park.

"Once again I'm trapped into the ghost zone." Danny said talking to himself. "May be Clockwork can help me if he can. That's probably my only hope of getting out if I can reach him." Danny started trying to float to Clockwork's, which was nearly impossible. "I hope I'm almost there." As he got closer he saw Clockwork's castle in front of him. "Finally." Danny said relieved.

"That was exactly what I was thinking." Danny wipped his head around to find Skulker behind him.

"You know the only reason I kept putting you back in the ghost zone over and over again was for actully your safety. I mean have you saw what the goverment does to ghost?" Danny asked.

"I'm not falling for any of your tricks, child. I've been waiting for this moment the time I finally get your pelt on my wall." Skulker told him.

Danny started trying to get away float away in the other direction, but he wasn't nearly as fast as Skulker. He threw a net over Danny trapping him.

"Finally here." Dan said. "I'd better change into my little weaker self." Dan changed his form into Danny's and started destroying buildings with people in them. Everybody started running out of buildings screaming.

Jazz couldn't believe her eye's watching her little brother take down buildings with people in them. She ran to get her parents.

"What is the hurry, honey?" Maddie asked to her daughter who seemed extremely exhausted and scared.

"It's Danny he's hurting people and buildings." Jazz said.

"What!" Maddie screamed.

"I knew Danny was no good with that evil Phantom in him." Jack said.

"No, Danny is good it's just that something is wrong with him." Jazz explained rather if it was true or not.

"Let's go." Maddie said.

"Where?" Jack asked.

"To find Danny he obviously needs our help." Maddie replied running out of the house. Jack and Jazz followed behind her.

Dan just got done destroying the Casper High School. "Even as an adult it still brings me joy to take care of this place. Dan said smiling.

"Danny! What are you doing?" Maddie yelled.

"Right on time." Dan said looking at his watch.


	6. Goodbye

Skulker threw his net over Danny trapping him, but it phased right through him.

"I almost forgot that humans are like ghost in the ghost zone." Danny said.

"No matter I'm still going to catch you." Skulker said lunging for Danny. He went right through him. "I'm going to get you." Skulker said determined.

"This is just starting to get pathetic." Danny said.

"I know your not going to be going any where so I'll go and make something so that I can touch you here." Skulker said leaving.

"Glad that's over." Danny said. He reached Clockworks castle and found him waiting for him.

"I need your help." Danny told him.

"I know and all I can tell you is that only one person can help you." Clockwork answered.

"Who?" Danny asked.

"Here's the direction to him." Clockwork said giving him a map. The map only showed the way there not who 'he' was. Danny started floating to the direction to the map.

"Thanks, Clockwork." Danny said leaving. Danny kept floating untill he reached the destination of them map.

"This can't be right. Clockwork must have gaven me the wrong directions." Danny said in front of Vlad's portal. "How is Vlad suppose to help?" Danny signed. "I guess I have no idea." He went into the portal to find Vlad waiting for him.

"It looks like you have something to tell me." Vlad said.

Danny really didn't want to have to suck up to Vlad, but it looks like he had to. "I need your help." Danny chocked out.

"How may I be of assitance?" Vlad asked.

"Do you have anything to turn me back to half ghost?" Danny asked.

"So you lost your ghost self. I'm not that surprised, because the goverment said they were planning to do other thing worser." Vlad said.

"Do you have anything or not?" Danny asked getting irritated.

"Yes, I do but not only will it hurt badly. It might if your not strong enough kill you completely." Vlad explained.

"Danny what are you doing?" Maddie asked.

"Destroying what ever I can get my hands on." Dan replied.

"Why Danny I thought you were good." Maddie said.

"Well I'm not. Everyday of your lives you tried to kill me. I bet you never thought once that I was your son. A freak." Dan said trying to make them feel sorry for him before he wasted them.

"Your not a freak, Danny." Maddie said falling for it.

"Well actully he kinda is. I mean half human half ghost." Jack said.

Maddie glared at him.

"I meant unique. Yeah unique." Jack added.

"Danny, there has to be something wrong your not like this." Jazz said.

"Nothing is wrong with me actully I've never felt better in my life." Dan said with a grin.

Maddie, Jack, and Jazz stood there shocked of Danny's wierd behaver.

"Now I can finally do what I came here to do." Dan said charging a powerfull ecto blast and fireing it at his former family. "Good-bye." 


	7. the battle

Dan fired a powerfull ecto blast at his former family. Good-bye. Dan said. Right before it them a ghost shield appeared right in front of them cancelling the attack.

"But how?!" Dan asked.

"I may have helped with that." Danny said coming out of the sky.

"Danny!" Maddie, Jack and Jazz shouted at the same time.

"The jokes over Dan you can come out of the disguise." Danny said.

"Gladly." Dan said changing into his original form.

"Guys run." Danny shouted toward his family.

"We can't just leave you." Maddie shouted back.

"Your going to have to." Danny said. Dan pushed Danny into the ground holding him there.

"Come on." Jazz said.

"But..."

"We're not leaving him just getting far enough not to get hit." Jazz interrupted.

"Your not going to stop me I am going to get my revenge." Dan said.

"Not as long as I'm alive." Danny said pushing Dan off of him.

"Then I'll just have to change that." Dan said fireing ecto blasts at Danny. He put up a shield blocking all the attacks. Danny flew toward Dan about to punch him, but he caught Danny's arm and threw him the opposite direction.

Danny knew that it was nearly impossible to beat Dan Phantom, and he was already exhausted from Vlad turning him back half ghost.

"Give up you already know that you can't win." Dan told him.

"Never!" Danny said fireing a ice blast at him. He was only frozen for 5 seconds before Dan blasted himself out.

"Ice try." Dan said laughing.

Danny was breathing heavy he didn't have much energy left.

"Already getting tired, pathetic. I knew I was weak when I was younger, but your ridiculous." Dan said.

Danny looked at his parents for encouragement. They had barely moved from where they had started. _I can't give up. If I do I'll never forgive myself for as long as I live._ Danny thought.

Dan fired a strong ecto blast at Danny's right arm. He couldn't react fast enough to dodge the attack. It hit his arm badly making him fall backwards.

"My arm." Danny murmered. _I hope it's not brocken. _Danny thought. He tried moving it but everytime he did it would just make his whole body hurt. _This is starting to get hopeless._

"Danny!" Maddie shouted running toward him as quickly as possible. "Danny your arm." Maddie said.

"I'm fine." Danny said stubbornly. "You need to get out of the way before you get hurt."

Dan started charging toward them.

"Your arm needs treatment." Maddie said. Danny put up a shield forcing Dan to stop. He started beaten on the shield.

"Mom I can't hold it up much longer, you've got to get out of the way." Danny told his mom.

Dan broke threw the shield and picked Danny up and threw him at a building.

"Leave my baby alone." Maddie said getting out a ecto gun. Dan blasted the gun out of her hands. He started to lung for her but Danny hit him head first pushing him away.

"Enough of these childish games I'm going to end this now!" Dansaid unleashing the ghostly wail. Danny took a deep breath and, let out his to. Both attacks collided causing a fiery explosion.


	8. ending

Danny and Dan fell to the ground tired. Danny changed back human covered in several bruises all over his body. Maddie ran to her son quickly, and checked his heart beat.

"He needs a docter quick." Maddie said to Jack and Jazz.

"He's not going anywhere." Dan said getting up. "But you soon will be." He fired an ecto blast at Maddie, but a shield blacked the attack. Maddie looked at Danny but he was still unconscious. Vlad came soaring from the sky.

"The Wisconsin Ghost?" Jack asked.

"Actually," Vlad said changing back into human. "Vlad Masters."

"Vladdie?" Jack said confused.

"Sorry to inturrupted but I've got some unfinished buisness." He said lunging toward Maddie again. Vlad quickly changed into Vlad Plasmius and shot an ecto beam at Dan. Vlad got the Fenton thermos and sucked Dan into it.

"How's the little badger doing?" Vlad asked concerned.

"I think he broke his right arm he has bruises all over his body. He's not looking to good." Maddie answered.

"I'll fly him to the nearest hospital." Vlad said picking Danny up carefully.

"We'll follow you by the R.V. Jack said getting in with Maddie and Jazz.

_My head hurts. _Danny thought. He opened his eyes to find his family, friends, and Vlad looking at him.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Your in the hospital." Maddie replied.

"What about Dan Phantom?" Danny asked.

"Don't worry about him I took care of it." Vlad said holding the Fenton thermos.

"You should rest the doctor said you not going to be out of that bed untill at least another 6 months." Jazz said.

"Half a year! Then who's going take care of the ghosts in the town?" Danny asked.

"We've decided that me, Jack, and Maddie will take care of the ghosts while your physicaly unable." Vlad explained.

"But..."

"They already know that I'm half ghost too." Vlad inturrupted.

"Since he saved you again we're not mad at you or him. Even the whole town doesn't mind." Jack said. Danny's ghost sense went off. The Box Ghost came in the room.

"I am the Box Ghost, and with my power over all..."

Danny shot him with am ecto blast sending him in the opposite direction of the room. "Now I'll wait 6 months." Danny said smiling.


End file.
